


Behind The Scenes

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Circus AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Flips and Shit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget being vigilantes, what if the Bats and company were part of the Circus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

“You drop me and I’ll make it my personal mission to  _end_  you Drake.” Damian warned Tim. The both of them were standing at the edge of the high platform, ready to practice their new act.  
  


Tim simply rolled his eyes, used to the threat much like how he was used to the calluses on his hand. “Have I  _ever_  dropped you before? Lets just get this over with.”  
  


Without another word, Tim waved across the tent towards Steph and Cassandra.   
  


Dick stood below, hands on his hips as he watched the couple take to the air. Jason was standing next to him, frowning deeply as he watched Cassandra catch Damian. “That brat’s not stretching enough at that transfer.”  
  


“It’s the first time he’s doing this,” Dick replied with ease. “He’ll get better.” But he made a mental note to tell Damian to fix that mistake. They watched the rest of the act in silence, clapping lightly by the time they finished.  
  


By the time Cassandra had moved on to her own trapeze act, Damian and Tim were standing in front of them.   
  


“Nice work.” Dick praised them, patting them on the back as they passed by.  
  


“-tt- Hardly.” Damian rolled his shoulder, pushing Dick’s hands off. “Drake was off on his timing by half a second.”  
  


“You didn’t even stretch completely on the second swing with Steph.” Tim pointed out immediately, scowling at the younger boy.  
  


Jason rolled his eyes, pushing either male away. “Before you two ladies start a bitch fight, you both’re right. Now get your butts over to wardrobe. And tell Carrie if something needs adjusting okay?”  
  


Steph bounced into place next to Jason, hands holding onto the towel hanging around her neck. “Our new outfits are done?”  
  


“Yep.” Jason replied, shooing the girl towards Tim and Damian. “Move your asses already.”  
  


Steph frowned, looking at Dick and then Jason. “Please tell me you didn’t let Dick design the costumes again.”  
  


“I second that notion.” Tim raised his hand up. Damian rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  


“Hey!” Dick looked completely affronted. “What’s wrong with my costumes?”  
  


A smooth voice answered for everyone, “Feathers aren’t the end of the fashion palette Dick. That is what’s wrong with your costumes.”   
  


Dick held both hands out towards Selina, “Aw come on! Feathers are classic.”  
  


That earned him a round of snorts and eye rolls. “I know we’re known as Robin’s, Dick.” Tim spoke up, “But there is a limitto all the bird references.”  
  


“And that includes tails on our butts.” Steph concluded.  
  


“Especially those blasted tail feathers.” Damian corrected her.  
  


Dick pouted at everyone. “You really don’t like the feathers?”  
  


“Well…” Tim hedged, wondering why he was playing peace maker. Probably because he couldn’t ever resist the puppy dog eyes Dick was giving them. Then again, no one really could resist those eyes. “It’s not that…”  
  


Jason snorted, fingers dancing over his self in search of his cigarettes, “What bird brain here is trying to say diplomatically is that, no, we’re tired of the feathers. Branch out. Discover sequins and lace.”  
  


Damian immediately jabbed him in the ribs, “Don’t give him ideas.”  
  


Clapping her hands, Selina spoke up. “That’s enough chatter. We all have lots of work to do. Tim, Damian, Steph, Carrie’s waiting for you. Please take Cassandra with you too. Damian, your father wanted to see you once you’re done with your fitting. Dick and Jason, Zina’s waiting for your company.”  
  


With various noises of interest (and disinterest), everyone began to go off to do their various tasks.


End file.
